


И разгорится костер

by wakeupinlondon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, First Time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Ворóн Игритт встречала и прежде — стариков и мальчишек, зеленых, как трава на юге, о котором она слышала лишь в историях. Однако никто из них не был таким хорошеньким, как Джон Сноу.





	И разгорится костер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Building fires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412320) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 

> Переведено на ФБ-2019 для команды PLIO.  
Бета: Персе.

Ворóн Игритт встречала и прежде — стариков и мальчишек, зеленых, как трава на юге, о котором она слышала лишь из историй. Однако никто из них не был таким хорошеньким, как Джон Сноу. Он молод, бледен и мрачен, как Север, а без этого ужасного черного плаща станет еще красивее.

Сжав в кулаке пышный клок курчавых волос, Игритт тянет за него, заставив Джона запрокинуть голову, и разглядывает белую, чистую кожу горла — длинного и напряженного в ожидании ее атаки. И ухмыляется.

— Не спеши, — шепчет она, касаясь Джона губами так мягко и нежно, словно ласкает перышком — из перин, на которых, Игритт уверена, тот спал в детстве. Может, в своих краях Джон и бастард, но здесь он — избалованный маленький принц, не знающий ничего стоящего. И все же он такой хорошенький. — Хочу убедиться, что ты способен за мной угнаться.

— Еще как способен, — огрызается он. Как всегда настороженный, плотно закутанный в свой дурацкий черный плащ.

Игритт дергает завязки так грубо, как только может, срывая плащ и толкая Джона на спину. Опускается, обхватывая его бледными бедрами, словно тисками.

— И даже сейчас? — спрашивает она. Хотя вопросом это не назовешь: Игритт и так прекрасно видит, что его красивая-прекрасивая голова сейчас просто кругом идет, а красивые-прекрасивые губы выдыхают ее имя в едва слышном, приглушенном стоне.

— Игритт...

— Тише, тише, — отзывается она обманчиво мягким голосом, затем хватает Джона за запястья. Пригвоздив их к земле, опускает его на меха, куда затухающий костер бросает тускло-оранжевые блики.

Даже если Джон и собирался вновь заговорить, Игритт не дает ему ни времени, ни шанса — накрывает чужие губы своими, сминая и кусая. Украдкой улыбнувшись, скользит языком по его зубам и довольно отмечает, как в ответ Джон вздрагивает.

Наверное, за Стеной люди привыкли робко заигрывать и утонченно друг друга касаться, а потом уже переходить к траху. Но когда мужчина похищает женщину, то не тратит время на никому не нужные любезности — лишь сильно, хорошенько ее трахает. Так же Игритт трахнет Джона Сноу.

Стянув до бедер его штаны — столь же черные, как и вся одежда, — Игритт устраивается сверху и, даже не предупредив, опускается на член. Внутри она уже влажная, член скользит легко, как и хотелось, а когда Джон всхлипывает прямо ей в рот — становится только лучше. Всхлип сменяется стоном, их сорванные вдохи наполняют холодный ночной воздух, согревая обоих лучше любого огня.

Джон быстро кончает, сотрясаясь всем телом, вскидывая бедра и царапая короткими ногтями ее спину и плечи, и Игритт ухмыляется, ритмично насаживаясь, пока он под ней дергается.

Как она и подозревала, Джону правда за ней не угнаться. Но и не важно — он научится.


End file.
